Be My Friend
by sasusaku779
Summary: A secret relationship. I watched in silent agony as the person I called my best friend flirted with the man I was in love with. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone really know the whole cootie shot rhyme! i totally forgot so i sort of went with what i sort of remembered! anyways here you go! another story! should be quite amusing and dramaful!**

**Be My Friend Chapter 1**

Two kids went from being enemies, to best friends, and now a couple.

**First Meeting**

In second grade, when boys and girls feared cooties, there was a hidden war going on between the males and females. Silent stuff like taking the opposite gender's crayon, or letting your gender skip in front of the other gender, was considered their hidden war.

Among the males there was one boy in particular who held the air of confidence and superiority. The other boys had automatically chosen him as their leader, but this boy thought nothing of it and went on with his life as if girls didn't exist.

The teacher finally was fed up with the childish nightmares of cooties sat the students in pairs. Boy girl, boy girl.

A pink haired girl and her group of girls silently gave each other the cootie shot.

"Circle Circle, Dot Dot, Now, I have my Cootie Shot!

Circle Circle, square square, now i have it every where!"

The girls timidly moved to sit next to their new seatmates.

The teacher looked on at the sober children.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Mmph! Sasuke (oh!) –kun! S-(gasps)stop!" she gasped out.

The "horny" secret Uchiha boyfriend she had, had pushed her against the wall, assaulting her with pleasurable ministrations.

He attacked her neck wildly and Sakura had a hard time holding onto reality.

She held onto his manly shoulders as she tried not to grip his hips with her legs, "What if, oh! your pa(gasp)rents find Mmmph!" He cut her off, silencing her protests.

His tongue lashed out and there was no way Sakura could have beared to refuse him with the heat building up between them. His tongue drove through her cavern memorizing, savoring her taste.

To her disdain, he pulled back to cheekily ask, "Shall I stop?" knowing exactly what her answer would be.

She whispered a hoarse, "Bastard!" before pulling his head down for a passionate kiss.

She felt him smirk against her lips as he lifted her thighs to wrap around his waist. She could feel the arousal through the cloth and gasped. She pulled him closer pressing her closer to his body.

A few more minutes like this and he would have her in his bed. He pulled back and let out a strangled, "Sakura…I…If we don't stop right now…I won't be able to stop."

She pulled his head down so their foreheads pressed against each other and let out a shaky but sure, "Then…then don't stop."

There was a silence as he looked her straight into her eyes and saw no doubts, just the want, the heat, and the love was evident. He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, to her lips before releasing her from his hold.

She still held onto him confusion now evident in her emerald eyes, "Sasuke-kun?"

"My parents will be home soon." She heard the hidden meaning in his words. He didn't want her to have to have sex with him, he wanted her to make sure she'd have no regrets, and he told her that he was willing to wait for her.

Still holding onto him, "I-I want…"

* * *

She was cut off when she heard the garage to Sasuke's home open.

"Sasuke!" she hissed urgently. He nodded, and they both set their appearance to normal. Sasuke put on his shirt, the one that had lain forgotten on the floor, and Sakura fixed her disheveled appearance to the best of her abilities.

Mikato entered the living room where Sasuke was seated on the couch staring at the movie they were "watching" and Sakura was caught looking at the mirror. "Sakura-chan!" Mikato sang out.

* * *

**Sakura Point of View**

I was a deer trapped in a headlight. I turned slowly to face the smiling Mikato. "Mikato-san!" I chirped fakely. Over her shoulder, I saw Sasuke raising his eyebrows at me and just the thought of our previous activities made me flush. He smirked. I scowled at him.

Not noticing my scowl, she moved to examine my flushed face. "You look a bit red, are you sick my dear?"

I flushed even further, "I…I-It's just hot today! That's all!"

Mikato scrutinized me very intensely, and I nearly started sweating, "Hm… I suppose you're right, it is a bit hot today."

She moved over to where her son was sitting and my shoulders nearly sagged with relief. I caught bits of Sasuke's conversation (well, I suppose it was more like a typical argument about his hair being too long) with his mother, and smiled at the scene. Mikato chose this moment to turn to ask my opinion about his length of hair.

Sasuke had caught my smile and now asked in mocked innocence, "Sakura likes my hair long, don't you?" He smirked at my discomfort. _Stupid Asshole!_

Of course I loved his hair, it felt amazing when I ran my fingers through his silky spikes, and moments when I was stroking his hair came back to me in flashbacks.

"I-I-I think it's okay the way it is," I stuttered out.

Mikato sighed in fake defeat, "Ahh…the minds of you teenagers is too difficult to understand!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and I was very relieved that conversation was over.

She moved to leave the room, muttering quite loudly something about how no one listens to her opinions anymore. Before she quite left the room, Sasuke decided to let out a comment that made me burn, "Sakura you have something on your neck."

I spun around to face the mirror to scrutinize my neck, and there I saw the special markings he had left for me. I gasped. Mikato turned to face me, "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Too quickly I accidentally shouted, "No!"

"Okay… if you need something just tell Sasuke and he'll help you out! I have to go next door for a bit!" She moved to head out the door she had just entered, "oh! I almost forgot! Sasuke, Sakura! I met your friend Ino at the grocery store and she asked for you, so I invited her over! She'll be here in an hour!" That was the final thing she said before she finally waltzed out of the room.

As soon as she left, I huffed over to the Uchiha that was lying on the couch, taking up the whole space, and stood in front of him with every intention to yell at him. "Sasuke! What is this!?" I pointed angrily at the red patches.

He opened his eyes and sighed, "Sakura, when a man sucks on his woman's neck…" Being a smart ass wouldn't help him out of this situation.

"I know what it is! Don't try and change the subject!"

He put his hands behind his head, "Wasn't trying, you asked."

I pouted. Wait a minute. "His woman?" He turned his head away from me a very very pale pink sprigged across his cheeks. "Sasuke-kun! you're so cute when you blush!" See the effect he has on me? It's not fair. Love truly is bliss.

He turned to glare at me. Oh silly me, men don't like to be called cute. Apparently it's a feminine word. I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of him. Purposely digging my elbow into his sides, I was still miffed at the comment he had mentioned to his mother earlier, I giggled and said, "Oops!"

I shut up and lay their enjoying the feel of his steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes apparently at ease. "Sasuke-kun?" I spoke, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hm?"

"I don't like lying to your mother...not lying, but I hate not telling her about...us." I liked the sound of us.

"Aa." He opened his eyes and looked down at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't like that Ino has set her heart on you, she's my best friend! What kind of friend am I? I'm in..." my voice broke and he rubbed my back softly, "I'm in love with the man she likes!" I whispered the ending off, aungish evident in my voice.

He gripped me tighter to him as I began weeping. "You're not a bad friend...if anything, it's my fault." It was his turn to speak and my turn to look into his understanding eyes. "I asked you, not her, you're the one I want to be with, not her, and I-I'm sor..." I put my finger up to his lips.

I smiled softly. "Don't say you're sorry, you filled the hole in my heart."

He gazed tenderly at me and kissed my forehead before saying, "We'll tell her soon...together..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ino showed up and I watched in silent agony as she flirted with the man I had fallen in love with.

* * *

**Ta-duh! You know if their is a major problem, do tell and I'll try and fix! **

**ReVIeW?**

**Oh! I promise I will update my other stories! I have started on The Assignment and Kisses and A Mistake Gone Wrong so don't worry! you'll have an update within a week!  
**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize immensely for the delay in getting this chapter out! It was all the plot bunnies fault! They kept me busy thinking up new ideas! I came with like three or four one-shots while I was supposed to be writing this chapter! But thank you for the amazing support! thank you soo soo much! I truly had no idea this would have such positive results! So Finally, I present to you Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! I think Sasuke-kun is falling for me!" Ino was on the phone with me, I was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

We were having the Uchiha's over and my dear mother had cheerily left the house, leaving me in charge of the cooking. I hated her for that.

"Ino, why do you think that?" I replied automatically, shifting the phone into my other arm as I began cutting the tomatoes.

"Sakura! Where have you been?! Did you not see how we held a moment today?" she gushed out happily.

I glared at the tomato I had been cutting

"You know, glaring at the tomato won't do you any good."

I whipped around in shock and swiped the knife in the air catching some flesh.

I gasped.

"Sakura! Sakura! What's going on?! Are you okay?"

My shock turned to a glare as a certain Uchiha stood in front of me smirking. "Y-ya! I just saw a umm… mouse! Hey Ino? I have to go now! K? I'll see you tomorrow!" I ignored her protests and hung up the phone.

I crossed my arms and glared at my pretty boy. "Well," I grumped out, not at all happy at being caught off guard, "How the fuck did you get in here?!"

He shrugged and took a tomato in his hand, I stared at his hands-distracted for a moment. "Answer me!"

"If you must know, your window was left open." He bit into the tomato.

The window of my room? But that was the second floor up…he didn't, No, He did.

"YOU CLIMBED THROUGH MY WINDOW?" I shouted out.

"Well, a hello to you too, silly me for trying to impress my girlfriend." It was his turn to glare at me.

"Sasuke-kun! But you could have just walked around and rang the doorbell like normal boyfri…" I trailed off when I noticed the cut on his cheeks. I had done that.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the difference in my facial features.

Quietly, I moved to wet a napkin and pressed the cold compress gently to his face, "Sakura?" he asked ever so softly.

I looked down at my feet, "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, Gomen." I had cut him and then I had yelled at him, what a wonderful person I was.

Instead of answering me, he pulled me up for a passionate kiss. His hands caressed my neck gently as his lips moved against mine. He pulled back and rested his beautiful head in the hollow of my neck, "Sakura, I would take a hit from you any day."

Stupid nice jerk. Stupid sweet jerk. I loved him so so much and I said so.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

He kissed me again. Such a sweet jerk.

* * *

Believe it or not, but Sasuke-kun truly can be a sweet heart at times.

So, our last kiss had sort of ended up a bit longer than expected.

But when he gets into a kiss, he gets into a kiss, and I being the helpless lover can't help but succumb to every emotion he evokes upon me. He's just so damn lovable and being a very sexy bastard didn't help my hormones cool down.

So when the timer rang indicating the thirty minutes I had set were up, reality hit me and I well sort of ended up on the kitchen floor with him. My hand was sort of caressing the muscles hidden under his white shirt, and his were sort of roaming all over my body.

So when the ding was heard we had pulled away swollen lipped. I studied his calming features and decided I didn't know what I'd do without him.

He must have seen the love and adoration because he pulled me in an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

I stood in his embrace for a bit before reluctantly pulling away. "Sasuke-kun? You can go sit on the couch and watch T.V. I'll be there in a few after I finish up in here," I gestured towards the mess I had left in the kitchen.

"Hn." He began putting some of the things away. Oh god. I loved him so much.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss the tip of his nose.

* * *

Dinner was as expected. There was pleasant conversing heard here and there and it was just so pleasant. We were like one family.

"Sooo… Sakura-chan, your lips look a bit swollen, care to tell us the reason why?" My mother was just so ready to place me in an embarrassing situation.

"I uhhh…uhh…"

"She ran into a door." Sasuke spoke from next to me. Oh goodness, couldn't he come up with a better lie?

"A…door?" my mother questioned his unbelievable reasoning.

"Aa." He held the ring of finality and that conversation was over.

"Sooo…Sakura when are you getting married?" I choked and Sasuke whacked my back.

"I-Itachi?"

He shrugged and looked pointedly at his brother. Sometimes I wondered if he knew about Sasuke and me, but he was just so unreadable.

Sasuke glared at him.

The adults broke out laughing and somehow the conversation steered towards Itachi's invisible love life.

Under the table I felt Sasuke's hand creep up to entwine with the one that was hanging underneath the table. Immediately my hand fit into his.

It would be great to marry him, I have to say that I have thought about a life with him quite a few times.

Itachi excused himself saying he had to get back and pack to head back to college. He smirked at the two of us and left.

I trailed off into my own world that consisted of a certain someone proposing under a starry starry night.

"Sakura?...Sakura? Sasuke-dear could you wake her from her little trance?" I heard the faint sound of my mother from the back of my mind, but wasn't to keen on leaving my little dream.

"Oi, Baka, wake up." He poked me, and he called me an idiot! I immediately turned to glare at him.

"Sakura, be a dear and clean up the table?" I sighed and complied.

"Sasuke-chan?" He glared at his mother, "Help her out."

He grumbled out something about not wanting to be called Sasuke-chan and got up carrying the leftovers into the kitchen where I was.

He met my glaring face. "Baka? So I'm a Baka now?"

He looked alarmed and I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He immediately relaxed when I wrapped my arms around him.

"So, you're getting married?" he smirked.

I hit him.

* * *

The two of us were in my room just watching a movie that I loved, "A Walk To Remember." I was curled up against him sobbing at the part where Landon found out his girlfriend had cancer, and Sasuke was being a sweetheart by rubbing my back.

Ino called again.

"Forehead girl! I didn't get to finish my story about…"

I cut her off by saying, "Ino! Not now!"

He stopped his rubbing and leaned closer to listen to my conversation with my best friend. I could tell he was having a good laugh. So being the amazing friend I was, I glared at him, hoping he would give me some privacy to talk to the girl. He didn't

"Ya uhh…Sasuke-kun is here…"

"Ohh…" she spoke in hushed tones now, "can I come over?"

I looked alarmed and he chuckled silently, "Ino!" I hissed out, "it's 11, you'll see him tomorrow!"

"Shhh! Sakura! Don't say that out loud! Tell him I said bye!" I relayed the messaged and begrudgingly he said bye too.

We hung up.

"What's this story about?" he smirked and I threw a pillow at him.

After a few minutes of me glaring and him looking amusedly at me, I crawled back into his arms and stared at the movie.

A thought hit me.

"I ran into a door? Couldn't you come up with something better than that?"

He shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun, you know you're surprisingly a terrible liar." I wasn't in any position to reprimand him for bad acting.

There was a knock on the door and we sprang apart, "Sasuke-chan, it's time to go." It was his mother.

When she left he walked over to me and gave me a short chaste kiss before whispering good night before leaving me in a daze.

I had sweet dreams.

* * *

**and that was Chapter 2! Next Chapter will introduce many of their school peeps! So expect Naruto and when you expect Naruto expect Hinata and with Hinata comes Neji so with dear old Neji comes Tenten! And somehow the other characters will make it into the chapter!**

**Thank you soo soo much for reading! and I hope you enjoyed! Do check out my other stories if you haven't already!**

**ReVIEw?**

**Sasusaku779**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**OooOo Lala! When I write this story, I think of France for some whacky reason!**

**Be My Friend Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Dnon  
**

"Oi Sakura! Hurry up!" That's right, a currently annoyed Uchiha stood banging on her room door.

He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. Women take to long to get ready.

"Sakura…" he warned.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He heard her scrambling around the room

He waited for another minute and let out his last warning. "You have five seconds before I leave."

He heard her curse.

"5…"

"Wait!"

"4…"

She was running towards the door.

"3…"

She tripped.

"2…" she fumbled with the doorknob.

"1…" the door opened and there stood the disheveled girl.

"Ta-duh! (pant) I'm ready! (pant)"

He looked amusedly at her.

She caught her breath and moved to proceed downstairs but she didn't get the chance. He stood right in front of her…too close. He leaned his forehead against hers and trapped her in his arms. "What no good morning kiss?"

"…"

She looked over his shoulders to check if the coast was clear. No one was present.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She meant for this to be a chaste kiss, but he deepened the kiss when he ran his tongue against her lips.

MMM…Colgate…

She made a small sound from the back of the throat. He plunged his tongue into her awaiting cavern and memorized, learned, loved.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" The voice of her mother broke into their little moment. She tore her lips away from his and panted harshly. "We (pant)'re coming!"

He looked at her deep in thought and she grew worried. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly, caressing his chin softly, "what are you thinking of?"

He looked at her for a moment more and shook his head saying, "Let's go." He gently took her by the arm and led her downstairs and took a lingering moment before letting her go.

"We're leaving mom!"

* * *

They arrived at school two minutes prior to the late bell.

"Oi Forehead girl!" It was Ino running behind them.

Sakura muttered, "This is where we part ways…"

"Aa…" He brushed her shoulder and walked on ahead. She ignored the tingly feeling in her shoulder and turned to face her best friend.

"Ino-pig!"

Please ignore the subject of Sasuke. Please ignore the subject of Sasuke.

"I never finished my Sasuke-kun story!"

But of course…

She sighed and said, "Ino not now, I'm extremely tired…" and maybe she did look tired because Ino gave her a sympathetic pat and walked into the classroom.

She stepped into the room and walked over to her seat which coincidentally was right next to the Uchiha's. She dropped her stuff onto her desk and slumped down in her chair.

She heard the chair next to her being pulled out and didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. "You okay?"

Grr… "I hate secrets," she mumbled.

There was silence before he spoke. Softly he said, "Naruto knows…"

Her head shot up and turned to give him a questioned look. "What?"

"Go to room 211 during lunch, we'll meet you there…"

Her heart was beating really fast.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked so quiet he could barely hear her, "…do you think Naruto told anyone?"

He shot her a disgusted look and she cringed.

"Naruto may be a dobe, but he's someone we can trust."

There was an edgy silence, "…I'm sorry…" She knew Naruto was someone they could trust.

He grunted and timidly she moved her hand under their table and into his hoping for some consoling reaction

He squeezed her hand gently before releasing her limb from his hold. "Ino's watching…"

Sure enough, the blue eyed girl was staring wistfully at Sakura's position.

* * *

"I knew it!" the best friend to Sasuke accused the two who were standing side by side.

Sasuke put an arm around the shaken Sakura in an attempt to calm her down. She clutched his school uniform.

"Shut it dobe."

Naruto stared at the two – His moronic best friend was showing some sort of affection, now that was weird.

"What I don't understand is why you guys aren't going in public."

Sasuke released one arm from around her and shoved that hand into his pocket. "There is a reason to secrecy."

"And that would be…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and she turned to face Naruto, "Because…because… I can't tell you!"

She almost started crying and with tears at bay she turned her head from the two boys.

Sasuke took one look at her and spoke to his best friend, "You yourself said that promises are meant to be kept, and asking her to tell you means to break a promise."

Naruto gave a hearty laugh. "Well said Teme! Well said! Don't worry, I'm not going to pry for details!"

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Naruto!"

She gave him a hug to which he fully responded to before chuckling, "Sakura-chan, what are friends for! Now let me go, before Teme kills me."

She let out a shaky laugh before returning into Sasuke's hold.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I always knew." Naruto let out a big grin.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by pretty awful. In science they were put into groups of three, and she was stuck with two people she loved dearly in their own ways. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanako Ino.

Ino had been jubilant and she had chirped happily, "Sasuke-kun! I'll be over at your house at 7!" while Sakura thought unhappily of all the problems that could arise.

…and when Sasuke left, she had had to listen to Ino proclaiming fate.

"You don't look too happy," Sasuke commented, carrying a tub of chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

She grumbled a few incoherent phrases as she pouted on the sofa.

"Here," she took the ice cream and stabbed a spoon into the creamy chocolate Breyer's ice cream.

He sat down besides her and refused the spoon she offered.

"Oh quit being an ass, and take the freaking ice cream." She jabbed the spoon into his mouth.

"I don't like ice cream…"

She stared at her freshly painted toe nails.

"I know and I'm sorry for being in such an awful mood."

He sighed and turned her face towards his. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut waiting for the kiss.

He dipped down and tasted the only form of chocolate he liked.

"Mmm…I love you so much, Sasuke, so soo much," she choked out, "so much."

He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. "I-"

He cursed softly as the doorbell rang indicating Ino's arrival.

**Okay...so i lied... I didn't introduce all the characters...**

**ReVIew?**

**Sasusaku779**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think it is time for me to start a new story...So look for a new story from me soon!**

**crikey! the first time the breaks didn't show! so ppl must've been confused! i apologize greatly! okay.. so ff is being stupid and the breaks won't show! i'll just have to make do with handmade ones :p  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON  
**

**Be My Friend Chapter 4**

"So… I think we'll need to get together again before next week, what do you think Sakura?" Ino sent her a pleading look.

Sighing unhappily, Sakura mumbled, "Yeah…let's meet again."

Sasuke grunted.

The three of them were sitting on the couch with Sasuke in the middle. Sakura's jealous side surfaced when she noticed Ino scooting closer to her Sasuke. She jumped up and pulled Ino up as well, "Hey! How about helping me fix something to eat in the kitchen?"

Ino looked from Sasuke to Sakura and grudgingly she voiced her okay.

In the kitchen Sakura was slamming the drawers around quite loudly. Ino gave her a weird look, "Are you okay Sakura?" the concern was genuine and Sakura felt guilt rush through her body.

In a small voice she said, "Yeah…" to compensate she added, "you can go sit there with Sasuke."

Ino's face brightened up and Sakura's heart tore. She knew she shouldn't do this to her friend, but it was the only way to make them all happy.

Before leaving the kitchen Ino asked, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," and she really was.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"Bye Sasuke-kun! Bye Forehead Girl!" The door closed.

They were alone, all by themselves.

Sakura picked up the dishes and walked over to the sink and breathed deeply as strong arms wrapped around her middle. "What's wrong?" he whispered huskily, all the while placing small soft kisses on her neck.

She hummed contentedly before turning to place a small kiss on his cheek. She missed the smirk on his face when he turned the same time, making sure the kiss landed on his lips.

He turned her around with one arm and turned off the faucet with the other, "…the dishes…"she mumbled incoherently.

"I'll do them later." All he wanted right now was her in his arms.

Ignoring her protests, he led her up the stairs and in his room. He pushed her gently on the bed before laying down next to her. She instantly curled up to him.

Twirling a strand of hair with one finger, he asked, "Spend the night?"

She looked up and gave him the look.

He chuckled darkly before rolling on top of her. He held himself over her and gazed deep into her eyes until she became lost, "You've done it before…I'll sleep on the floor."

He remained there a moment before pulling back to toss her his phone, "Call your parents."

She pushed herself onto one elbow and spoke, "They can't pick up; they're at a conference."

He nodded and headed over to the bathroom. Her eyes were drawn to down to his super cute butt and she blushed.

"You can stop staring," she knew he was smirking.

She glared.

His phone rang and she contemplated picking up. On the last ring, she decided she would, "Hello?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was on the other line.

"Aa…" it was awkward for her to talk to him, now that he knew.

"Where's Teme?" apparently nothing was awkward for Naruto.

"He umm…he's in the bathroom, no wait he's here, hang on."

Sasuke walked out and he mouthed 'who is it?'

She held out the phone to him, "Naruto."

"What do you want?"

He came over and placed his head in her lap. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No."

She gave him a questioning look.

"No."

She was curious as to what he was refusing.

"Fine…"

He sighed heavily and hung up the phone, answering her unasked question, "the idiot is coming over in fifteen minutes."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Ding dong!

Sasuke sighed, "It's the loser."

"Hm?" She looked up from her curled up position next to him.

Ding dong!

"We should get it."

"Aa." He placed a kiss on her nose, but didn't make a move to get up.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Naruto was getting impatient.

Sakura sighed and stirred, ready to get up. He pulled her into his arms and took a deep breath of her scented hair. "Hmm…we could leave him out there."

She laughed, "As tempting as that sounds, I think we should get the door."

She hopped off the bed and chuckled when she heard Sasuke mutter something about the Dobe always getting in the way.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" He gave her a small hug before releasing her from his hold. Sasuke came out and walked over to the two and crossed his arms.

"Dobe, what was the emergency?"

"Ehehe…" Naruto nervously scratched his head, "I was bored?"

Sasuke growled and Sakura, fearing a brawl breaking out between them, stood in between each placing one hand on each chest. "Now, now, children, calm down," she reprimanded playfully.

Sasuke pulled her into his arms and held her captive, "Just who are you calling childish?" He smirked as she struggled against his hold.

Naruto snickered from the background.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"I'm bored." Naruto whined.

"Then why did you come over, baka?" Sasuke wasn't too happy with him there.

"Hehe," Sakura nervously looked around for something to do, "we could watch a movie?"

Sasuke scoffed.

"What? Do you have any better ideas?"

"Hn."

"Well then, it's settled, we'll watch a movie."

The phone rang and this time Sakura picked up without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? What are you doing there?" Ino…

"I uhh… I uh…" she saw Naruto, "Naruto was over at Sasuke's house and well Naruto forced me to come along."

"I did no such th…"his voice died off, seeing the pleading look on her face.

The suspicious voice on the other line turned excited, "Oh? You and Naruto! That would be totally awesome! If me and Sasuke-kun got together, we could double date! It would be so much fun! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I uh…" Sakura shifted on her feet after seeing the questioning look on the two guys' faces.

"Oohhh!! He's there with you, and you can't talk! Okay then, you have to tell me about everything tomorrow! I won't take no for an answer! Byee!" The line on the other end slammed shut.

"This sucks."

"What does?"

"Nothing, Naruto, nothing…"

**So i think the plot is finally building up and there are tears yet to come...**

**WeIveR**

**Sasuaku779**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... You guys it's been a few months has it not? I apologize for your wait! And I hope you guys haven't ditched me!**

**So, now i am sick, and i figured that it is a good time to update**

**PS: My Beta rocks!  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

"So…weird…" Naruto was staring at the couple. Sasuke's head was lying on Sakura's lap and she was stroking his hair.

Sakura giggled when she heard him, "Get used to it!" she exclaimed in a sing song voice.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not _you_, it's him…you have no idea how weird it is to see him…all mushy gushy." Naruto pretended to retch.

She laughed, "I know! I never thought Sasuke had it in him to be romantic!"

"Wait…Teme's done something romantic?!"

Sasuke lifted his head off her lap and muttered, "Whatever," clearly annoyed.

Naruto eyed Sasuke, "So, how did you manage to _capture_ Sakura-chan's heart when everyone else was convinced he was an asexual bastard?"

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto held up his hands defensively.

"Now, now, let's not fight! We have to do that stupid project."

"Whatever…like that Idiot could beat me."

"Hey!"

* * *

"You know, Sakura, you seem to _always_ be at Sasuke's house! Are you sure you're not hiding a secret relationship with him?" Ino joked.

Sakura felt her heart do flips, "No way!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Hey, Forehead," Ino was suddenly very thoughtful, "You haven't ever liked Sasuke, have you? I mean you two are like really good friends and you've never felt anything? I know I would..." she giggled, "I know I do!"

Sakura felt guilt building in the pit of her stomach as she tossed her hair saying, "Me? Liking Sasuke? Now that is a joke!" She laughed nervously, "Why would I ever like someone so arrogant and stuck up as him? You can have him!" She was such an awful friend.

Ino laughed with her, "Oh! That's right (giggle)! You like Naruto! And if you ask me, I think you two are perfect for each other!"

Now _that_ was a joke.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day thinking about what Ino had said about her liking Naruto. It _was_ true that Naruto was always at Sasuke's house, and that was a good cover up. She knew that she wasn't willing to do the right thing and tell Ino the truth, or break up with Sasuke…but she could do a little tweaking of the truth and give Ino a reason as to why she was _always_ at Sasuke's house.

He was at her house and she was sitting on her bed waiting for him to come back to her room.

The door opened and he walked in carrying a bottle of water; he walked over to her and she gave him a sudden kiss.

He was surprised but went along with her actions. She deepened the kiss when her stongue came out and pushed passed his lips. Their tongues emerged in a battle. He rolled on top of her.

The guilty feeling bothering her disappeared, and she thought only about him; she would deal with that problem after this.

Her hands crept up under his shirt and up his spine.

The hands that were drawing circles on the skin shown when her shirt was pushed up, slowly went up.

Her breath hitched and she kissed him fiercely. Her other hand tangled into his hair pushing him closer.

He pulled away from her lips to drop kisses along her jaw and onto the pulse that was beating erratically.

She gasped when she felt him nip.

And just like that, the guilty feeling was back.

She pushed him away gently and not wanting to give him the wrong idea, she cuddled up to him, marveling at the sight of his face. She was sooo lucky to have him all to herself.

* * *

It was about time he leave and she still hadn't brought up the subject, and now was the time she should speak up.

"Sasuke-kun," she tugged on his sleeve.

He looked back at her disgruntled face.

"I-I've been thinking," she paused nervously, looking down at her feet.

"Hn?" He pushed her chin up to meet her eyes.

She pushed his hand away and continued to stare down at her feet, "A-and I think I-I should tell Ino, thatIlikeNaruto," she finished off in a hurry, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He was silent for a minute and she sneaked a peek at him. "Why?"

So far so good; she moved closer to him, seeking some comfort, "Just for a cover up!"

She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into his chest. His hands didn't come around.

"No."

She knew it wasn't going to be easy convincing him, "It's only for a little bit, and it will make sense why I'm over here all the time! Naruto practically lives here!"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, think about it, please!"

"No."

"Well, do you want me to tell her that I've been going out with the guy she has been crushing on forever, for over a year no? That will be a pleasant conversation, 'Oh, Hey Ino! Let me tell you something, I'm going out with Sasuke, you know? The guy you-mmph!"

He covered her mouth with his hand, "I said no." His voice held the finality but she couldn't help herself.

She removed his hand from her mouth and glared, "Who are you to order me around?"

There was silence.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door, "I apologize for ordering you around," and he left without another word.

Oh Kami! She was soo stupid, stupid, stupid!

So she did the one thing she could-she ran after him

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" she caught him walking up to his car, and then she was finally just very tired.

She sat down and wailed, "I'm just tired of lying to her! I'm tired of this secret! I want to come out in public! I-I-I…"

He was standing in front of her. She looked up at him and her breath was caught in her throat. He was so unbelievably gorgeous. He squatted down to her level and kissed her forehead.

She threw herself at him and whimpered, "Please, just agree with me."

She felt him nod.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him, "Naruto!"

He turned around and saw the flash of pink running towards him. Sakura-the girl he had first fallen in love with, also the girl who his best friend loved. He nearly scowled.

She caught up to him and he flashed her a smile, "Sakura-chan?" he questioned.

"Naruto! I need a favor! I promise I will not ask again!" Her emerald eyes had captured him and he could not refuse her.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan!" another smile.

"Umm…it's kind of," she was stalling.

"What is it?"

"What if I were to say that I liked you?"

His heart stopped and his breath was caught in his throat, "W-What!"

"Oh Kami! I'm sorry! But I need this favor! I promise it's only for a little bit! I need a reason to tell Ino why I'm always over at his house, and well…"

So…it was pretend? He should have known.

He sighed and said, "Oh thank god! I don't need Teme coming after me with a knife!"

She laughed and it was such a beautiful sight, her eyes sparkling in amusement and hope, "So it's okay?"

He couldn't help himself and he hugged her, "Of _course_ it's ok, I'll do even better I'll pretend to like you back," he whispered.

She looked at him gratefully, "Arigato!" With another hug she ran off.

Anything for you Sakura-chan.

_Anything_.

* * *

Sasuke saw the whole exchange and scowled. The hope he had seen in Naruto's eyes when she asked him that stupid favor pissed him off, but he trusted her.

**And now I am getting into the story! next update shud be much much much! quicker!**

**REviEw?**

**Sasusaku779**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Beta-ed! So if you guys have anything suggestions to make it better do say so!**

**Moving on...**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**Thank you all of you who reviewed!**

"Guess what today is Sasuke-chan?" she sang happily, waltzing into Sasuke's room, early in the morning. Not waiting for the known response she continued, "Valentine's Day!" Uchiha Mikoto walked over to his bed and pushed his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up.

She rolled her eyes at her son's lack of response and tugged the sheets off him, eyes softening at the sight of his tired face. She knew he had been working hard and couldn't help but pity him. If only he had a girlfriend…

There was a time when Fugaku was convinced both of her son's were gay and she remembered that her heart stopped beating for a moment. She had really wanted a daughter-in-law! She had despaired over this for a week, trying to hook Itachi and Sasuke up with one of her friends' daughters…what were their name? Oh yes, Ino and Karin. But it didn't turn out too well. Karin was just a double fangirl-stalking Itachi into his room and giving Sasuke the googly eyes. She, as a mother, was not going to have this as her daughter in law and dismissed her.

Ino, on the other hand, was perfect. She was beautiful and well…she was too young for Itachi but she was compatible for Sasuke. Mikoto had giggled happily as she learned more about her. She had instantly approved but then Sasuke walked in and he scowled. For the love of Kami, he scowled! She hoped that Ino hadn't see the horrid face and Kami had helped her. It seemed as if Ino hadn't noticed. She watched as Ino's baby blue eyes widen and shine at the sight of her son and couldn't but smile softly…ahh young love.

But no. Kami found her the perfect daughter in law, but Sasuke didn't like her. He wouldn't even date her. He was so frustrating.

So now, she had taken it upon herself make Sasuke like a girl, and she asked Haruno Sakura, their family friend's daughter to help him fall for Ino.

* * *

Itachi was always a quiet person. He didn't mind. His mother pestered him about not having much of a social life, but he didn't really care, after all he had enough of the fan girl years in his high school years-they remained to be faithful followers in college. He picked his friends wisely. His father didn't really approve but that was okay, it wasn't his life to live.

He never butted into anyone's business, nor did he care to gossip. There was one change he was interested in-it was in his little brother. He saw the secret glances he'd give _her_ when she wasn't looking and she him.

When realization hit him, he was actually tempted to do a little teasing.

But...they were so stupid. It aggravated him how two people as smart as them could be so dense. Their oblivious attraction towards each other almost made him choke. It was just so obvious that they both liked each other. He kept quiet though, and one day he noticed a change and knew that they were together.

The softness in his brother's eyes was new and the smile she gave him was especially reserved. It was so freaking apparent; their parents must have been blind. He thought it was foolish of his brother to fall in love with someone like her. She was the complete opposite of her and he almost pitied the pink haired girl.

She was most likely going to get hurt. Until something happened, he would keep quiet.

And who knows? Maybe one day he would need a favor from his little brother and he would have something to blackmail him with.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Go on! Go wake him up! Kami! That boy refuses to wake up!" Sakura was pushed into Sasuke's room by his mother. She sighed heavily and walked into his room.

They had a rather tense week and she wasn't too sure if he was in the mood for a supposed to be lovey gushy day. He just wasn't that kind of person. Sure she kind of wished he was, but she was happy with him all the same.

Mikoto ran off muttering something about the pancakes burning and Sakura turned to look at his sleeping form with softened eyes. She walked over and sat on the bed beside him. She loomed over his form and brought her hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ears. The movement woke him up.

He blinked a few times and she giggled. He was adorable when he first woke up! "Hey you," she said softly. He groaned and sat up with a teeny tiny glimpse of a smile. He leaned back against the headboard and motioned for her to come closer. She did so and was welcomed with a chaste kiss. She was the one to pull away and gave him a big hug and said, "Go to the movies with me? It's Valentine's Day…" she wheedled. He gave her a long look before nodding.

She smiled widely and left his side hurrying to help Mikoto in the kitchen.

"You know Sakura-chan? It is a wonder to me why you don't have a boyfriend?" Immediately the feel of guilt rushed into the pit of her stomach. Oh if only you knew Mikoto-san…

"Umm…Well…You see…" there was no answer. She couldn't even think of one with the truth threatening to spill from her mouth. Luckily for her, Sasuke's mother seemed distracted.

"Hmm…Same with Sasuke…I worry about that boy, you know? I used to think Sasuke was…" she looked as if she were deliberating whether to mention this secret, "gay…"

Sakura couldn't help it, she broke out into peals of laughter and Mikoto let out a small smile, "Sakura-chan, I have a request," Sasuke's mom became serious, "I know that you and Sasuke are good friends so that's why I want you to set Sasuke with Ino-chan, can you do that for me?"

Sakura felt her heart stop beating. His mother was asking her to set up…Sasuke…with Ino? That couldn't be right. "Huh?"

She watched the older woman carefully, looking for any signs of joking, there wasn't anything, "I think it's about time Sasuke-chan get a girlfriend, don't you think?" Mikoto continued, her eyes brightening, "and it seems as if Ino-chan has liked Sasuke for a very long time!"

Sakura was speechless but she heard herself agreeing when she was asked to help set the two up again.

Absently, she walked past Sasuke with a faraway look in her eyes. She didn't answer when he called her name out and she walked out of the door. He narrowed his eyes as she walked out without saying bye.

* * *

She was waiting in the mall, waiting for him to show up. She felt kind of sheepish as she realized that he probably thought she was mad at him for not being all Valentine-y. She opened her cell to dial the number she had memorized the very first moment she had gotten it.

"Forehead girl!" Sakura felt shocked. No freaking way.

It was Ino.

How could she be here, Sakura nearly wailed. She was supposed to be with her mother in her flower shop. Ah... well, this must be the consequence she deserves for lying. Slowly, she pivoted and put a smile on her face.

"Ino! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ino chuckled and looked wistful for a moment, "No, you mean happy Single Awareness Day…" Sakura felt her insides squirm for a second time this day and offered Ino false hope.

"Well, you know, Sasuke could show up and ask you! After all the day's not over right now!" The words coming out of her mouth were fake and forced but Ino didn't notice.

Ino gloomily replied, "Yeah…right…Sakura, you have a much better chance at winning him than I'll ever have…"

Immediately Sakura did the expected-she told Ino what she wanted to hear-that she was beautiful, she was the best, Sasuke was too stupid not to have noticed and every other lie Sakura could think of to cover up her own lie.

During the middle of her rant, Ino's jaw dropped, "Oh. My. God."

"Wha-" Ino turned her around and Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was walking towards them carrying a rose. He looked foolish and his glare was set on the red flower in his hand. Sakura felt her eyes tear up. He bought her a rose!

The euphoria of knowing he had gotten her a rose for Valentine's Day washed away. Oh crap! Ino was still here...

"Forehead! This is it! It's my chance!" Sasuke approached them and realization hit him as he noticed the blonde head standing behind the pink one. His face showed a brief surprise before it returned to his normal stoic one.

Sakura didn't even see it happen. She couldn't do anything to stop it from happening…it was all too fast.

Ino ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips, cooing, "Is that for me?"

**LIke i said...not betaed**

**REview?**

**Sasusaku779**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, well, well, quick update is it not?**

**Thank You for sticking with me you guys!**

**I think my next update will be Chosen Ch. 3, its about time i update that one...**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**BTW: Not Beta-ed so if you see anything wrong point it out and I'll fix it**

Be My Friend Chapter 7

She kissed him. She freaking _kissed _him. Tears sprang to my eyes.

Sasuke pulled her arms away from his neck. He stared at me with an intense look in his eyes. I couldn't read the emotion through the film of tears. Finally he looked over at Ino's face and glared. She didn't look too abashed. On the contrary she was rather happy. I blinked backed the tears and put on a surprised look, hiding the hurt.

He opened his mouth and I knew he was going to tell her the truth, but I couldn't bear to see the look of humiliation and betrayal on her face…and in front of all these people too.

"It was not meant for you-"

I cut him off, "It was probably for his mother!" I hissed at Ino. Sasuke turned his face towards mine; I ignored the look on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ino, I have to get back home and Sasuke has to give me a ride home," I pulled his arm and basically dragged him away, seething. I just couldn't get the image of Ino kissing him. I heard her smile as she called out, "Okay! Call me when you get home!" Like hell I was going to do that. The sheepish smile was still pasted on her lips. Ugh. She acted as if she didn't do anything wrong.

Technically, she didn't because honestly, if I didn't know Sasuke the way I did, I would have assumed he was coming towards me with a rose, and I might have just taken the chance too... Why did she have to think with a fan girl mind? Why? She ruined a supposed to be perfect day.

He pulled his arm away and I stopped. The tears came back. Ino kissed Sasuke…Ino kissed Sasuke…Ino kissed Sasuke! The words repeated themselves in my head refusing to leave my mind.

The rose lay on the floor where he dropped it, forgotten and crushed.

We got in his car, silent, the air was tense. The whole ride home I stared out the window thinking of the promise I made Mikoto. What was I thinking when I said that? I should have just told her the truth. I sneaked a glance at Sasuke and saw nothing on his face. His face was emotionless. I didn't know what to say to him.

I had no reason to be angry with him or her but I was. I was just so pissed off, at who, I didn't know. Ino? Because she kissed him? Sasuke? Because he almost told? Mikoto? Because her desire to make Ino his girlfriend? Why hadn't Mikoto thought that she, Haruno Sakura, friend of her son, didn't want Sasuke for herself? Did Mikoto think she wasn't good enough for him? Sure she wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either…and she was a hell of a lot smarter than Ino for starters!

I let out a pissed off sigh and well, I was kind of relieved to see my house approaching. I didn't want to be separated from him just yet but I needed to do some thinking on my own.

He stopped in front of my house and quietly parked. I looked at him only to see him gripping the steering wheel with his forehead leaned forward. His bangs hung down and I wanted to reach out to him and I don't know? Look for comfort?

My hand stopped in its track, "Are your parents home?" he asked quietly.

"No," I whispered back, letting my hand fall back into my lap, "will you come in?" I was going to make things right one way or another.

He nodded slightly and let himself out. I followed and we walked up the porch in a tense manner. I didn't know what to say.

I fumbled with the keys as I opened the door. His face held a visage of determination, and I could only wonder what he was thinking. He stepped in first I walked in after him.

He lost control. He took my mouth possessively. His hand gripped my waist as the other tangled into my hair. I saw a quick image of Ino running up to him and shut my eyes tightly, letting myself succumb to the feelings he evoke inside of me, letting the picture erase from my mind.

His mouth slanted against mine and I moaned softly when his tongue pushed past my lips. I let him kiss me, gripping his body, pulling myself closer to him. I grabbed the back of his head and stood on my toes to have better access. He took my breath away.

I didn't want to pull away, but the lack of oxygen was crucial. I needed to breathe so I tore away, panting slightly.

He didn't relent; his mouth glided across my shoulder and the curve of my neck. His teeth marked me, a whimper escaped my mouth, bringing his lips back to mine.

He picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist in response. Our mouths didn't separate for a moment. We stumbled into my room and my hands impatiently tugged at his shirt. It came off and fell to the ground.

His moves became bold, his hand traveled up my shirt, brushing past my ribcage, making me flush.

He pushed me onto the bed and I scrambled over to make room for him. I took a moment to breathe, staring at him. There was passion in his eyes and something that made me a little frightened, was it anger?

I didn't have time to think over it; he was hovering over me within seconds, helping me out of my shirt. He kissed me, every inch of skin he could reach. It felt good. I wanted him so much. There was so much want in my kisses, I was sure he could feel the desire I felt for him. His hands skimmed above my breasts and I shivered.

My eyes snapped open. What we were doing felt good…but it wasn't what I wanted. I put my hand lightly on his chest and it took him a minute to realize I was protesting. He pulled back slowly, his eyes didn't leave mine. I turned my face to the side, not being able to look him in the eyes any longer.

I heard him close my door softly and that's when I let the tears fall. I wanted to talk to someone. Sasuke was out of the question right now and there was only one other person who knew about my secret relationship, Naruto.

* * *

I was moping. I wasn't going to lie. I was depressed. It was Valentine's Day and I had nothing to do…and Sakura-chan was with that Bastard. I scowled. The phone rang.

It was her.

She called me and I knew something was wrong. There was a quiver in her voice as she asked me to come over. I didn't dare tell her to go to her boyfriend for her problems; it seemed as if he was the very soul of her tears.

Sasuke may be my best friend, but knowing him, he probably was a bastard to her.

On a sudden impulse I stopped by the flower shop and bought a bouquet of those pink and yellow flowers that remind me of her.

I reached her house, feeling absurd carrying a bouquet of flowers. She answered the door and I saw that she looked sad. Her eyes brightened as she saw the bouquet. I handed it out to her, wordlessly. She gave me a small smile and invited me in.

I sat in the kitchen and watched her quietly. She seemed deep in her thoughts as she heated up some cold pizza and poured some soda. She carried the glass over to the counter and set it down, staring critically at the glass.

"Err…Sakura-chan?" I didn't know what to say.

She looked almost sheepish at being caught staring off into space. She looked…cute. She smiled and said, "Gomen! I was just thinking-" She tried to hide her sorrow but the tears fell anyways.

My heart clenched up and immediately I walked over to her. Standing in front of her, she said, "S-Sorry! I d-didn't mean to st-start crying!" The words were stuck in my throat as I watched her try to control her trembling.

I placed my hand on her cheek, surprising her. My other hand pushed her chin up and I was looking her in the eye, "You don't have to hide your tears from me," I said quietly.

The tears slipped from her eyes at an alarming rate. I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair. The phone rang. Sakura-chan looked at me, silently asking me to answer as she got a hold of herself. I nodded with a smile. I picked up the phone, "Hello?" There was no answer on the other line, just a click. I frowned at the person on the other line.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't happy, in fact, he was far from happy. The day had been awful. He scowled as he remembered the pain and hurt in Sakura's face as Yamanaka jumped towards him. He was pissed at himself for letting things get out of control at her house. The truth was he was mad at her that time. All he had in mind was showing her that it was she he loved, and what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't have stopped him from telling Yamanaka the truth.

He had stormed off to his house, knowing he left her in tears, but before he could screw things up even more he needed some time to calm down.

Needing to know if she was okay, he called her and guess who had fucking picked up? Naruto. He hung up and grabbed his keys, ignoring his mother's inquiry as to where he was going. There was no way he was going to let Naruto alone with Sakura. He had seen the way Naruto looked at her.

_Fuck Valentine's Day…_

He was over at her house in 15 minutes and he rang the doorbell, glaring at nothing in particular. Naruto opened, looking surprised, "Teme?" he questioned.

Sasuke looked past him and asked in an emotionless voice, "Where's Sakura?" He stepped past Naruto, ignoring the glare directed at him. Sakura walked into the room, curious. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes widening. Naruto walked over to Sakura and stood in front of her.

"Bastard! You can't just walk in here uninvited! You made her cry!" Naruto shouted. Sakura tugged on his shirt telling him to quiet down. He looked over at her, half hurt.

She quietly asked Naruto to leave, she needed to talk to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes softened as her eyes became glassy. He told her to call him if she needed anything, she nodded. Naruto glared at Sasuke before storming out.

She flinched at the sound of Naruto's car door slamming shut. She turned towards Sasuke, who took a step towards her. She watched him wearily as he stood right in front of her. He opened his mouth, "I'm sorry, I let things get-" he said in a barely audible voice.

She looked up at him, red eyed, "No, I'm sorry…I should have let you tell Ino…" He looked at her sighing quietly before wiping away the stray tears. She paused for a moment, just feeling his warmth.

"…and I didn't stop you because I didn't want to…" she mumbled blushing. He knew what she exactly was talking about.

He held her and his voice was muffled as he pressed his face into her hair, "You didn't need to call Naruto…"

She pulled away and hiccupped, "You're not jealous, are you?"

He scoffed, "Of course not," but deep inside he knew that Naruto was just waiting for him to screw up.

**And there is tension in my fav couple's relationship!**

**Sasusaku779**

**seriously if there are mistakes be sure to point them out :)**

**ReVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rushed? I know?**

**Chances of getting fixed? Not very high**

**I just had to get this chapter up, I couldn't study for my test because this was freaking bugging me.**

**But another early update right?**

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

Be My Friend Chapter 8

It was so long ago he became friends with Sasuke, Naruto contemplated. They fought but it was never too serious, but now...Naruto had never felt so much spite for his best friend.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura smiling dreamily at Sasuke's back, and he couldn't help the scowl form on his face.

Sasuke was an idiot, why would anyone like an idiot? He sighed heavily and quickly turned his frown into a smile when he noticed her giving him a questioning look.

Ugh. She was too innocent for Sasuke, she was so much better off with him. He knew he would never hurt her…unlike _him_.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He heard the timid stutter of her voice and looked up to see Hyuuga Hinata blushing. She looked beet red and he heard the giggle of Sakura. He turned around to see her laughing at him. Her emerald eyes were sparkling.

He turned back to Hinata, "Nani?"

"Wh-Where is y-your m-math work?"

Oh crap. He didn't get the chance to copy off of Sakura…

He raised his hand, "Iruka-sensei! My dog ate my homework!"

* * *

"Sakura is mine," Sasuke muttered. He knew something had been up; he wasn't blind.

They were sitting in class, next to each other. Naruto frowned for the umpteenth time today; of course he knew, but he wasn't going to stop trying.

"Shut up, you don't deserve her," he muttered back.

"Che. Like you do," Sasuke retorted back.

"At least I don't make her cry..."

Sasuke was silent and Naruto was so sure he had won this round.

Sasuke glared at the paper in front of him and sneered, "She _loves_ me, not you, after all who could love a dead last?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto swung at Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? What happened to you?!" Sasuke looked grouchy and Sakura put her hand on his arm attempting to sooth him. She ran her hand over the bruise on his arm; he didn't flinch.

She winced and opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I get a ride home?" Ino's baby blue eyes sparkled as she waited for the answer.

Sakura was worried about Sasuke's bruise and couldn't help but feel irritated over Ino's interruption. Could she not tell that she was talking to him? "Actually Ino-pig, he's giving me a ride home today, we're doing that stupid history project…"

Ino's face fell but then brightened, "Oh! I live only five minutes from your house Sakura! I can walk over from there!" Instantly Sakura felt bad, and gave him a slight nudge in the side, ignoring his annoyed look.

She heard him sigh heavily and say, "Whatever." He walked off before she could inquire about the bruising on his arm.

Ino grabbed Sakura in a hug, "Oh! I think I'm getting somewhere with Sasuke! Too bad prom's over with…I should have asked him then!"

"Uhh…" Nothing came out of Sakura's mouth, "Yeah…"

* * *

It was rather awkward in the car. Ino had jumped in the passenger seat, babbling endlessly; Sasuke kept both hands on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead, and Sakura was sitting in the back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know what, Sasuke? You may as well take Ino home first, she lives like a block down!" Sasuke looked in the rearview mirror and gave her a tiny glare, which she ignored. She was pissed at Sasuke. He wouldn't tell her what happened to his arm and she was sure he got into a fight at school

"No! That's fine, Sakura! I'll just walk home from your house! Oh and Sasuke-kun? I heard you got into a fight with Naruto! What was all that about? I heard you gave him a black eye!"

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's in the mirror. She was horrified; why would he fight with his best friend? And she was mad…Was he so jealous that he'd hit someone who was helping them? Did he lie when he said he wasn't?

It was apparent that Sasuke wasn't going to elaborate on this anymore so Sakura gritted her teeth and asked Ino, "What happened?"

Ino turned around and shrugged, "I dunno, maybe Naruto was just being an idiot, I doubt that Sasuke-kun did something wrong," Ino turned and gave Sasuke an admiring look…which went ignored, again, by him, "Did you get in trouble?" she tried again.

He grunted for an answer and muttered something that sounded familiarly like, "Annoying."

Sakura gave him another irritated glance.

He ignored that look too, instead he turned to Ino, "Yamanaka, where is your house?"

Ino's mouth dropped, never in her life did she think Sasuke would be willing to drop her off at her own house, she stuttered as she rattled off her address. Her face was one of pure content as he pulled up to her house. He parked and she lingered a bit fiddling with the seatbelt. Sakura held her breath when Ino's face leaned close to Sasuke's.

Desperate, Sakura yelped. Ino snapped her face towards her, half in confusion and the other in irritation. Sakura giggled nervously, "S-Sorry, th-thought I saw a bug…"

Ino rolled her eyes and turned back to Sasuke, "Anyways, Sasuke-kun, thank you for the ride…" Ino left the car and Sasuke stormed off before she could reach her front door.

She remained in the back seat with her arms crossed all the way back to her house. She slammed the door shut and through gritted teeth she hissed out, "What was the fight about?"

He ignored her and continued to walk towards her door. Sakura's mom popped out, "Oh! Sasuke! It's been a bit since I've seen you! Come in! Come in!" Sakura looked at her mother in disbelief.

She stormed in and grabbed Sasuke's arm yelling, "Mom! We have to do a history project! And he has to leave soon!"

She dragged him upstairs and into her room. As soon as her door closed, she whirled on him, "You got into a fight with Naruto? Why?" she demanded.

"Che. None of your business.' She tried to hide the hurt at his comment.

"Oh, I _apologize_ for butting into your business, but you know what? Naruto is my good friend too! And I would like to know why _my_ boyfriend got into a fight with him!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sakura tugged at her hair, "Argh!" and turned away.

They continued to work on the project in silence for the next thirty minutes.

She leaned her head against his shoulders, "Finally finished…"

"Aa."

She looked up and asked him, "Can you please tell me what it was about?"

"No."

She wasn't in the mood to fight with him; she would get him to tell her later, "Fine, but tell me this, did you get in trouble?"

"Aa."

"What happened?"

"Suspended for the next two days.'

She traced her fingers around the outline of the dark bruise and sighed, "I'll go get something for that."

Men were such babies. She had a feeling that the fight had something to do with her and like any other person, she was quite curious.

"Kaa-san? Can I have some ice?"

"What for?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke got into a fight and well…"

Her mother rolled her eyes too, "Men…" she giggled and pulled out some ice, wrapping it in a towel.

"You tell that boy to stop fighting around; I'm sure Mikoto isn't too happy…"

He was already standing to leave when she got back upstairs, "Are you leaving already?"

"Yes." She hid her disappointment and walked over, pressing the ice against his arm.

"Take care of yourself," she murmured.

He shifted his body so he could wrap his other arm around her body. He held her close, letting his eyes shut.

"You know I love you, right?" His eyes opened and he peered down into her face. She was looking at him tiredly.

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He looked at her with blank eyes and said, "I know." He tucked back a strand of her hair and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked back down, "Nothing…"

She sighed heavily, "Okay…Sasuke-kun…Okay…"

* * *

As soon as Sasuke left, she called Naruto. Maybe he would give her answers.

She smiled into the phone when she heard him drop something that sounded like glass. He was such an idiot.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" she giggled.

"Wha-What? Sakura-chan? Yeah! I'm okay" Naruto frantically fumbled with the phone, "what's wrong?"

Sakura frowned, "Are you okay? I heard you got into a fight with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto went silent. It was obvious Sasuke had told her or someone from their class; there was no point in denying, but did she know the reason? This could be his chance and he could just tell her the truth, but doing that would be betraying his best friend. And Naruto may not like the guy, but he would never do something that would hurt him either...So...fucking...complicated.

"Yea...it was over something stupid..." Stupid his ass.

"Oh okay?" Naruto heard the question in her answer and sighed.

"Sakura-chan, you have nothing to be worried about..."

Sakura smiled. He, like Sasuke, could see right through her, "Arigato...Naruto!"

**If you see mistakes tell me, I know this chapter was basically a filler, but hey every story needs some!**

**REview?**

**Do me a favor? Go check out my newest oneshot: His Sorrow Its a sasusaku of course!  
**

**Sasusaku779**


	9. Choice

OOOPs!

Okay so I have chosen to re write BMF but unfortunately I can't call my second story BMF because this thing has already taken the title, but the new one is up. It's called, uhh...I think strong? I know crap name, but yea...

There are a couple of other things i would like to address.

I NEED YOUR HELP RE WRITING AVAANNA'S STORY BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS! I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU HAVE READ THAT STORY and it was such a wonderful one! They, I feel, deserve to have it completed and anna told me the story line a while back so i really would like to finish it in their honor!

So yea....

Thank You for support! seriously! Sasusaku779


End file.
